mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Noc Koszmarów/Transkrypt
okien o ścianę Fluttershy: Fuzzy Legs, mógłbyś szczelnie pozamykać te okna? I dajcie mi znać, gdyby jakiś potwór zbliżał się do chatki. Oooch, po co ja się oszukuję? Przecież wiadomo, że wkrótce potwór tu przyjdzie. Błagam, powiedz, że moja kryjówka jest gotowa. ryk niedźwiedzia Fluttershy: O, jej. Jest tu wszystko czego potrzebuję, by przeżyć tę okropną noc. Dziękuję. Jesteście kochani. Nawet nie muszę wystawiać kopytka za drzwi, dopóki ten koszmar się nie skończy. O nie! Nie dostałeś marchewek? Chyba mamy masę innych świeżych warzyw w lodówce. A może chcesz trochę sianka? Ale... to oznacza, że muszę wyjść. (drżącym głosem) W nnnoc kkkoszmarów? pioruna śmiech :Piosenka tytułowa] Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Noc Koszmarów. śmiech Fluttershy: AAAAA! Młode kucyki: Noc Koszmarów, czas się bać. Będą dreszcze, będzie strach! Fluttershy: AAAA! Młode kucyki: Noc Koszmarów, czas się bać. Będą dreszcze, będzie strach! Babcia Smith: Fluttershy? A ty co robisz na rynku o tej porze? Zapomniałaś, że dziś Noc Koszmarów? Fluttershy: Jak mogłabym zapomnieć? O! Czy mogłabym wam zabrać odrobinę siana? Proszę? Zapomniałam przygotować kolację dla Angela, a, chyba macie go pod dostatkiem. Babcia Smith: Potrzebny nam do budowy Mrocznego Labiryntu Applejack. To najstraszniejszy labirynt, jaki kiedykolwiek powstał. Kto wie, jakie stwory się w nim skryły? Fluttershy: O. Ja tego na pewno nie wiem. Babcia Smith: Zmumifikowany kuc, który krzyczy wniebogłosy? Fluttershy: Nnnie wiem, może? Babcia Smith: A co tam trzeszczy pod twoimi kopytami? Może to kości kucyków, które nigdy z labiryntu ne wyyyyszły? Fluttershy: Aaa, k-kości? Babcia Smith: I czy to winogrona, czy tysiące gałek ocznych kucyków, które dziś powstaną z grobów? Fluttershy: Mam nadzieję, że winogrona. Babcia Smith: Nigdy się nie dowiesz. Ahahahahaha! pioruna Fluttershy: AAAA! Babcia Smith: Ej, ciekawe, co ją nagle wzięło? uderzenie pioruna otwierania drzwi Fluttershy: Twilight? Halo? AAAAAAA! Spike: Tego kostiumu się boisz? Zobaczysz jak go skończę. Fluttershy: Nie trzeba. Na pewno będzie straszny. Spike: Eeeh. Aaaa. Eeej, coś tu nie gra. Jest Noc Koszmarów! A ty jesteś tutaj, zamiast siedzieć pod łóżkiem. Czyli będziesz się z nami bawić? Fluttershy: Po prostu zapomniałam zostawić jedzenie dla Angela i musiałam wyjść mu coś kupić, ale potwornie się przestraszyłam chodząc po mieście, więc przyszłam do Twilight po trochę sałaty. Spike: Och. Szkoda, że jednak nie zamierzasz dzisiaj z nami wyjść. Fluttershy: Wyjść z domu? Chyba umarłabym ze strachu. Wykluczone. Spike: Ale zobacz, tak jakby już wyszłaś z domu. Fluttershy: No, w sumie masz rację. Spike: To... może zostaniesz z nami jeszcze chwilę. Ale dziewczyny by się ucieszyły. Fluttershy: Tak myślisz? Spike: Wreszcie byłybyście w komplecie. Nie uwierzą, że się przemogłaś. No dalej, Fluttershy. Co ty na to? śmiech Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie: I nagle, zrobiło się bardzo, bardzo cicho, i w tym mroku... zorientowali się, że nikt nie nadmuchał balonów na imprezę! Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle i Rainbow Dash: AAAAA! Hahahahahahahahaha! Rarity: A czy kiedykolwiek opowiadałam wam o tej nocy, w której ożył mój manekin i przestraszył wszystkie kostiumy? Rainbow Dash: I co się stało? Rarity: No przecież mówię, skarbie: manekin ożył, przestraszył wszystkie kostiumy. Pinkie Pie: AAAA! Fluttershy: Hej dziewczyny. Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie: AAAAA! Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy. Co ty tu robisz? Wszystko w porządku? Fluttershy: Wszystko jest okej, jest nawet lepiej niż tylko okej. Postanowiłam przyłączyć się do waszych obchodów Nocy Koszmarów. Rainbow Dash: He. Nie no, serio? Ty? Wyszłaś, dziś z domu? Fluttershy: Co roku, w Noc Koszmarów, zamykam się w chatce i nie wychodzę z niej aż do rana. To trochę tak jak wtedy, kiedy bałam się przed wami zaśpiewać. Gdybym się nie odważyła, nigdy bym nie odkryła, jak bardzo to lubię. Applejack: A my, nie wiedziałybyśmy, że masz taki piękny głos. Rarity: Fluttershy zostaje z nami w Noc Koszmarów. Dawno nie słyszałam tak fantastycznej wiadomości, no naprawdę. Pinkie Pie: Możesz przebrać się w kostiumy z nami, grać w straszne gry z nami, jeść jabłka w karmelu z nami! Applejack: Nie zapominajcie o najlepszym: moim Kukurydzianym Labiryncie! Fluttershy: A, tak. Labirynt. Applejack: Yyy, nie musisz do niego wchodzić. Fluttershy: O, luzik. Tej nocy będę się bawić na całego. Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie Fluttershy: AAAAA! Ochocho, oooo! Aaa, ćwiczę przed labiryntem, hahaha. śmiech Rarity: Mumia? Nie. Kuc bez głowy? Nie. Nietoperz-wampir? Yyy, na pewno nie. Widzisz, Fluttershy. Piękno Nocy Koszmarów polega na tym, że nie musisz się przebierać za coś strasznego. Uuuuu, tak! W tym będzie ci przecudnie. Kostiumy z epoki są w tym roku najmodniejsze. Co? Nie bardzo? Fluttershy: A co, jeśli spotkamy potwora i będziemy musieli szybko uciekać? W tym nie da się biegać sprintem. Albo co gorsza - wywrócę się! Rarity: A, o tym nie pomyślałam. Nie bój nic! Ahahaha, no! To, to jest prawdziwe szaleństwo! Nazywa się: "Maskarada". Taka prosta, czarna sukienka, ale w zestawie z tą pięknie zdobioną maską! Fluttershy: Maską? Rarity: Nie? Fluttershy: Maski zasłaniają oczy i nic się nie widzi. Rarity: Tak, ale ta ma przecież dziury. Fluttershy: A co z rozglądaniem się na boki na prawo i lewo? Rarity: Faktycznie, trochę ogranicza pole widzenia. A to twoja pierwsza Noc Koszmarów i powinnaś czuć się komfortowo. Fluttershy: A jeśli włożę samą sukienkę? Rarity: Oooch, jasne skarbie. Tak też, się da. Jest tak zwyczajna, że aż straszna. Ojej, no chyba się popłaczę. Moje kostiumy pasują na was jak ulał. Applejack: Juuuhu! Czeka nas wspaniała zabawa! otwierania drzwi Rainbow Dash: Eeej, Fluttershy! A gdzie jest twój kostium? Flutteshy: Mam go na sobie. Pinkie Pie: (głęboki wdech) Już rozumiem! Jesteś złodziejem znikającym w ciemnościach! Ninja znikającym w ciemnościach! Czarną lukrecją znikającą w ciemnościach! Fluttershy: Blisko. Wybieram się na bal maskowy. Tylko bez maski. Twilight Sparkle: Aaaa, super. Co dziewczyny? pochwały kostiumu Fluttershy Pinkie Pie: Pomyślałam, że zostawię nanajstraszniejsze gry na przyszły rok. Fluttershy będzie bardziej oswojona. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack i Fluttershy: Kręć się w kółko z całych sił, kiedy się zatrzymasz, nie wie nikt! Pinkie Pie: Okeeej! Jazda! Rainbow Dash: Ha! Aha! Ha! Ciekawe, czy mnie pobijesz, Fluttershy? Fluttershy: Wiecie, ah, chodzi o to, że jeśli nic nie będę widziała i ktoś spróbuje mnie zaatakować, nie będę miała szansy się obronić. Rarity: Nie przejmuj się kochana, przecież nikt nie będzie cię do niczego zmuszać. Twilight Sparkle: Cieszymy się, że tu jesteś. Pinkie Pie: Nie musimy nawet kończyć tej zabawy. Mam kolejną - ta na pewno ci się spodoba! Wyławianie jabłek. śliny przez Fluttershy Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, coś nie tak? Fluttershy: Chodzi o to, że uh, a co jeśli moja głowa zanurzy się w wodzie i jakiś straszny potwór się pojawi. Nawet nie usłyszałabym, że chce mnie zaatakować. Pinkie Pie: Pora na cukierkiiiii! Fluttershy: Serio? Pinkie Pie: Mam dla was pakunki z cukierkami. Każda torebka to zindywidualizowany zestaw waszych ulubionych słodyczy! Rainbow Dash: Ahahaha! Wow! Wypas! Pinkie Pie: Proszę, masz ją, no weź! Na co czekasz? Fluttershy: Ja... po prostu... a co jeśli zjem takie ciągnące karmelki i moja szczęka się zaklei i nie będę mogła zawołać o pomoc? O, jejku. Dopiero co zaczęłyśmy świętować tegoroczną Noc Koszmarów, a ja już odebrałam wam całą przyjemność, dziewczyny. Pinkie Pie: Nie co, bez przesady. Rainbow Dash: Tylko tak z dziewięćdziesiąt... kilka procent. Fluttershy: Bardzo chciałabym się przyłączyć, ale... tej nocy może wydarzyć się tyle strasznych rzeczy. Nie mam pojęcia, co jeszcze wytrąci mnie z równowagi. Twilight Sparkle: Chyba że... to ty będziesz nas wszystkie straszyć. Rainbow Dash: Ona? Ma, straszyć nas? Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! A, mówiłaś serio. Twilight Sparkle: Najbardziej nie lubisz się bać, ale jeśli to ty będziesz nas straszyć, to wtedy... Fluttershy: Wy będziecie się świetnie bawić, a ja wciąż będę częścią Nocy Koszmarów. Twilight Sparkle: To co, podoba ci się ten pomysł? Fluttershy: Nie wiem, chyba tak. I nie chciałabym zapeszać, ale wpadłam na genialny pomysł, jak was nastraszyć. Pinkie Pie: Serio?! AAAA! Nie mogę się doczekać! Fluttershy: Spotkajmy się za godzinę w mojej chatce. Oo! Ale super, widzimy się już za chwilę! sowy pukanie drzwi Fluttershy(głosem niosącym echo po całym pomieszczeniu): Witam na strasznej herbatce u Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash: Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? Herbatka? Twilight Sparkle: Zdaje się, że to będzie... straszna herbatka? Rainbow Dash: Oooooooch. Fluttershy(głosem niosącym echo po całym pomieszczeniu): Siadajcie. Nie obawiajcie się tego, co was czeka. No dalej, poproszę cukier. O nie! Nie ma cukru. Jestem okropną gospodynią. Rarity, włóż swoją kurtkę. Rarity: Dlaczego? Nie rozumiem. Fluttershy(głosem niosącym echo po całym pomieszczeniu): Musisz się zakryć, nikomu nie podoba się twoja sukienka. Pinkie Pie, odwróć się w lewo i poproś swoją przyjacióóóóóółkę, o kanapki z ogórkiem. Pinkie Pie: Hę? Nie mogę, przecież nikogo tu nie ma. Fluttershy(głosem niosącym echo po całym pomieszczeniu): No właśnie. Bo twoja przyjaciółka nawet się tu nie pofatygowała. Pinkie Pie: Co? Fluttershy(głosem niosącym echo po całym pomieszczeniu): Przyjaciółka, która nie dotrzymała słowa, to musi być dla ciebie takie straszne. Szybko, szybko! Teraz spójrzcie za siebie. Rainbow Dash: Eeeee, co to ma być? Fluttershy(głosem niosącym echo po całym pomieszczeniu): Niespodziewani goście. Wasz największy koszmar. Nie macie ich czym nakarmić. O nie! I mały kotek, który potrzebuje domu. Teraz nie macie dla niego czasu. Nie macie czasu mu pomóc. Powiedziałam, że nie macie czasu(normalnym głosem) mu pomóc. To powinno was wystraszyyyć. Dlaczego się nie boicie? Przecież przyszłyście na imprezę i wszyscy są wami potwornie zawiedzeni. Czy jest coś bardziej przerażającego? Rarity: To była solidna próba. Skarbie, ale w Noc Koszmarów chodzi o kompletnie inny rodzaj strachu. Twilight Sparkle: To było bardzo pomysłowe. Ja to nigdy bym nie wpadła, yyyyo, na to wszystko. Fluttershy: Och, nie nadaję się do tego wszystkiego. Po prostu, bawcie się beze mnie. Rarity: O nie. Nie ma takiej możliwości. Fluttershy: Musicie. Cały rok czekałyście na ten wieczór. Pinkie Pie: Możemy... zostać tu z tobą? Fluttershy: Nie trzeba. Naprawdę chcę, żebyście się dobrze bawiły. Ja spędzam tak każdą Noc Koszmarów. Proszę, idźcie już, poradzę sobie. Pinkie Pie: He! Zabawne. A przez chwilę myślałam, że serio wpadła na pomysł czegoś bardzo strasznego. Applejack: Ale widać, że bardzo się postarała. Fluttershy: Naprawdę się starałam. stuk Fluttershy: A może jednak nie? Mogłam wymyślić coś odrobinę bardziej strasznego. Masz rację! To była kompletna dziecinada. Czas dorosnąć i przestać się bać. Nie... nie wiesz przypadkiem, jak mogłabym je przestraszyć? jak króliczy, szyderczy śmiech) Angela Applejack: Wszyscy ustawiają się w kolejce do labiryntu. Chodźmy tam. Spike: Aaaach, super! Nie wierzę, że w końcu tam wejdziemy. konia Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie i Spike: '''AAAAAAAA! Hahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha! '''Rainbow Dash: Dobrze, że Fluttershy została w domu. Normalnie, chyba by tu zwariowała. krzyki Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie i Spike: '''Aa! '''Big Macintosh: Buuuuuuu! Nom. Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie i Spike: '''Hahahahahahahahahaha! łamanych kości(białych patyków) '''Rarity: Co... to... za... dźwięk? Pinkie Pie: To chyba są... kości! Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie i Spike: '''AAAAAAAA! '''Rainbow Dash: Jak dla mnie to masa suchych badyli pomalowanych na biało. Applejack: Hej. Postaraj się bawić razem z nami. Rarity: Aaa! Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie i Spike: '''Hahahahahahahahahahaahaha! '''Pinkie Pie: Ihi! Applejack: Eee? Co to było? Spike: A ty nie wiesz? Applejack: Aaeaa, no pewnie, że wiem. T-to, to był... Duchy: Uuuuueuuuueuu! Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie i Spike: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '''Duchy: '''Uuuuueeuuu! '''Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie i Spike: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '''Duchy: Uuuuuuuu! Rarity: Eeehu! Fluttershy miała rację z tymi warstwami. Duchy: Uuuuuuuuu! Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie i Spike: '''Uaaa, u! Och, ooooooch. '''Rarity: Eh, gdzie jesteśmy? To tunel, ale dokąd? głazu Twilight Sparkle: I którędy mamy teraz pójść? Applejack: Y! Ja nie wiem! Nie wiem co tu się dzieje. Rainbow Dash: Aaaa! Jak to nie wiesz? Przecież sama to organizowałaś. krzesła Applejack: Uf! Jest i Babcia Smith! Nie to, że się bałam, bo... bo się nie bałam. Jestem niezłą aktorką. Tak udawałam. Babciu? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie i Spike: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '''Spike: Applejack, to ty o niczym nie wiedziałaś? Applejack: Dobra. Muszę przyznać, faktycznie o niczym nie wiedziałam, ale... może chcieli, żebym ja też dobrze się bawiła! Na pewno stoją za tym Babcia Smith i Big Mac. Babcia Smith(przytłumiony dźwięk): Czy to winogrona? Czy tysiące gałek ocznych kucyków, które(normalnym głosem) dziś powstaną z grobów? Ahahahahahahahahaha! Big Macintosh: Nom. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: Aaaaaaa! Applejack: To my mieliśmy być tam na górze! Nie wiem, czemu tu trafiliśmy. Teraz naprawdę zaczynam się bać. zębami trzęsienia ziemi Potwór: Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pinkie Pie: A to coś jak to znalazło? Potwór: Uaaaa! Rainbow Dash: SZYBKO!!!!! oddechy Pinkie Pie: Nic nie widzę! Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie i Spike: '''Ooooch, aaach! '''Rainbow Dash: Ja się nie mogę ruszać! Przykleiłam się! Potwór: Uuuchuu-uch. Uaaa! Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie i Spike: '''AAAA! śmiech '''Flutterbat: Haaa! Haaaa! Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie i Spike: '''Aaaa, oooo. Yyyyyy, aaaaaa! '''Flutterbat: Ojej. Strasznie, strasznie was przepraszam. Proszę, wybaczcie mi. Applejack: Fluttershy? Rainbow Dash: To byłaś ty, naprawdę? Twilight Sparkle: Niewiarygodne! Rarity: To... było... Pinkie Pie: NAJLEPSZE NA ŚWIECIE!!!! Rainbow Dash: To była najstraszniejsza przygoda jaką mogłabym sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić! Applejack: Ha! Twoje pomysły były straszniejsze niż nasz cały labirynt! Twilight Sparkle: Jak ci się to udało? Fluttershy: Kiedy wyszłyście, uświadomiłam sobie, że nie chcę się tak łatwo poddawać. Poprosiłam Babcię Smith o pomoc i sprawiłyśmy, że labirynt stał się jeszcze straszniejszy. Rainbow Dash: To, ty wpadłaś na to wszystko? Fluttershy: Miałam pomocników. Angel był tą mroczną postacią, która biegała za wami w labiryncie. Fuzzy Legs zbudował pajęczynę, dzięki której nie mogłyście się poruszać. No i oczywiście Harry. Był tym największym zielonym potworem. Twilight Sparkle: Wow. To było genialne! Pinkie Pie: Musimy powtórzyć to w przyszłym roku! Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie i Spike: '''Och, tak! '''Rarity: I za dwa lata też. Fluttershy: W sumie, już zawsze moglibyśmy razem cieszyć się Nocą Koszmarów, ale... prawda jest taka, że bardzo tego nie chcę. Pinkie Pie: Ale jak to?! Rarity: A poszło ci tak świetnie. Znalazłaś super sposób na wspólne spędzenie czasu! Fluttershy: Tak, ale... przy okazji zdałam sobie z czegoś sprawę. Wy uwielbiacie Noc Koszmarów. Ja jestem całkiem dobra w straszeniu, ale nie mogę patrzeć na moich przyjaciół, którzy trzęsą się ze strachu, kiedy nie mają czego się bać. Nie chcę w tym uczestniczyć. To po prostu, nie moja bajka. Pinkie Pie: Straaaaaaaszna bajka? Fluttershy: Nie. Po prostu zwykła bajka. Robimy masę fajnych rzeczy razem. Ale boję się, że to nigdy nie będzie jedna z nich. A właściwie to, nie boję się tego, bo wszystko na pewno będzie dobrze. Twilight Sparkle: No jasne, bo mamy siebie. Fluttershy: Ehhh. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak długo w siebie wątpiłam. Jak dla mnie, to była po prostu idealna Noc Koszmarów. i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Scare Master Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu